


not NOT flirting

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: He’s eighteen when he realizes that everything he’s been feeling for Ignis isn’t quite platonic. All the grins and innocent touches… he thinks about them a lot.IgNoct Gift exchange!





	not NOT flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amicitias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amicitias/gifts).



> My IgNoct gift exchange for astupeo (scientias on ao3 - and apparently ncxfleurets on tumblr now, who knew? :D)

“I don’t see why they’re moving you out of the Citadel.”

Ignis lifted an eyebrow, glancing at the prince over the rims of his spectacles as he placed a neatly folded shirt into his bag. “I’m not going far,” he reminded the prince, turning back to his drawers for more clothes.

In just two months, Ignis was starting university. It was early, at seventeen, but he’d managed to get ahead in his studies and pass advancement courses with exceptional grades. Now, he was moving from the Citadel and out into the city to be closer to school. It was a thirty-minute drive from the Citadel in light traffic – and there was hardly ever light traffic.

“Why are you leaving the Citadel at all? Can’t you just drive to school?”

“That would be incredibly time consuming.”

Noct huffed and threw himself on the bed. “Don’t you have stuff to do here, though? What about when there are meetings or whatever?”

“I’ve been given leave from my duties here for six months to settle into my life and studies.”

The prince popped up. “Wait – what?” He leaned forward and grabbed the edge of Ignis’s bag, pulling it toward him and dislodging Ignis’s careful organization. “You’re going to be gone for six months?”

“Unless there’s some sort of emergency requiring my attention, yes,” he said curtly, pulling the bag back. “You didn’t know?”

The question was ignored. “Am I not going to see you anymore?”

Immediately Ignis softened. He abandoned his packing and went around to sit on the edge of the bed next to Noct. “We’ll still see each other,” he assured. “But it won’t be as often. If you think I’ve had a lot of work these past few years, these next ones will put all of it to shame.”

Noctis made a face, scrunching his nose. “Can’t you just take a year off instead of starting early? It’s not like you haven’t earned the break.”

Ignis chuckled. “I don’t know what I would do with so much free time,” he admitted, tilting his head in consideration. “I suppose I don’t get to play my instruments as often as I like,” he said, casting a glance at the closet where his violin and flute lay, un-played for months.

“See? You can just take a year off.”

Sighing, Ignis stood back up. He put his hands on his hips and looked around his half-packed room. “Noct, I have worked very hard to get here. I _wanted_ to start university early, perhaps even graduate early. That way, I can sooner dedicate my time to learning to be your advisor.”

The prince snorted. “I don’t think you need to learn that, Ignis. You’ve been doing it since we were kids.”

“I’d rather start in some official capacity.”

Noct squinted up at him, pursing his lips. “It’ll be weird not having you around,” he admitted.

“It will be weird not being around.”

As Ignis went back to work, Noct watched his face. The advisor held his usual serious expression, but there was a determined light in his eye. He wanted to keep asking questions – _can I visit you_ , _how often will I get to see you_ , _what about the holidays_ – but held off. Ignis was putting a slight negative spin on things for his sake, but Noct could tell that he was _excited_. This is what he’s wanted, what he’s been working for.

Instead, he relaxed back onto the bed as Ignis finished, setting the last of four bags next to the door. There was a moment’s hesitation before he joined Noct on the bed, a good foot of space between them as he sat prissily near the edge. “Time will fly,” he said quietly. “Before you know it, I’ll be back to nag you about your homework.”

At that, Noctis leaned across the space between them and kissed Ignis on the cheek. Startled, Ignis sucked in a breath, his ears turning red as Noct grinned. “Time stands still at the Citadel, you know that.” He fiddled with his fingers and moved out of Ignis’s space. “I’m… I’ll miss you.”

Cheeks dusted pink and ears still bright red, Ignis awkwardly rested a hand on Noct’s shoulder. “And I’ll miss you.” He cleared his throat and stood, removing his hand from the prince’s shoulder. “But I’m not gone yet, now am I? Let’s sneak out for dinner.”

“Like old times?”

Ignis smiled and gestured for him to follow.

\- - -

He’s eighteen when he realizes that everything he’s been feeling for Ignis isn’t quite platonic. All the grins and innocent touches… he thinks about them a lot.

Ignis is practicing his forms while Noct is off to the side, supposedly studying. Instead, his chin is propped on his fist as he watches the way his advisor moves. His muscles defined, body lean, forehead beading with a little sweat. He’s panting slightly as he straightens, two daggers in hand. With a deep breath, he bends forward, fingers twisting the daggers to the side as he rolls into a cartwheel, twisting his body as if an enemy were there to slice with his weapons.

“Show off.”

Ignis tilted his head towards Noct, lips quirked. “Acrobatics were never quite your forte, highness. No need to be jealous.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and abandoned the book he hadn’t been reading anyway. “So, you’re not just trying to get fancy with your moves because I’m here?”

“My training is for your benefit, regardless.”

“So, it _is_ because I’m here?”

“ _You_ are supposed to be studying,” Ignis reminded him, pointing to the now closed book.

Noct glanced down and then back up to Ignis. “That’s kind of hard to do with you doing,” he gestured out towards the training floor, “all this.”

One of the advisor’s eyebrows lifted. “All this?”

“You’re distracting.”

Ignis blinked. “I’m—” He cleared his throat and scratched at his neck, Noct eyeing it smugly as he saw a redness creeping onto his skin. “Apologies for the distraction. I’ll go wash up and take you home so you can study in the quiet.”

Noctis hummed, watching Ignis leave. He likes to watch Ignis leave. His gaze lingers over Ignis’s thighs and the way his shoulder move as he walks, toned and with a light sheen of sweat from exertion – the sleeveless shirt exposing more of his skin than his usual suit.

He should really stop studying in the training room.

Ignis didn’t re-style his hair after training. It was down, occasionally getting in his face which made him fidget with his glasses more than usual. Noct was laying on the couch watching him prepare dinner – and again, not studying.

Unfortnately, the advisor had some sort of sixth sense and looked up. His lips twitched down as Noctis quickly snapped his attention back to his book. “Noct, you have a quiz tomorrow.”

“ _I know_.”

“What has you so distracted now?”

“ _You_.”

“What have I done?”

Noct tossed his book on the couch and wiped a hand over his face. “Nothing,” he insisted. “I’m just – why is your hair down?”

Ignis looked at him incredulously. “My _hair_? Is there something wrong with it?”

“No! It looks good!”

“Then why—”

“Because it looks good, Specs!”

Ignis lifted his eyebrow. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Noct. Are you trying to skip your studies for the night?”

Noctis blew a raspberry at him, standing to move to the counter. He leaned against it, observing Ignis as he sautéed some vegetables, forcing himself not to grimace. “Is it working?” he asked, smirking.

“A bit,” Ignis admitted, flashing a grin at him.

“Good to know.” Noct propped his chin on his fist, admiring Ignis’s hands. “Hey Ignis?” A quiet hum was his answer and he continued, “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Have you ever had a girlfriend?”

“No.”

Noct’s lips pulled to the side as he considered. “Do you want one?”

“What exactly are you trying to ask me, Noct?”

“I’m just wondering.”

“Forgive me, highness but… is this your way of… _flirting_?”

Immediately, the prince balked. His face turned completely red and Ignis nodded, turning back to his vegetables. Flirting was the wrong word but he was definitely not _not_ flirting.

“I’m not interested in women at all, if that’s what you were ‘just wondering’.”

“I didn’t say— _what_? _How_?”

“I’d say I’m astute enough to recognize when another man is coming on,” Ignis tilted his head toward the prince. “Now the question is: is this legitimate interest or has Prompto got you on some sort of dare?”

A beat. “Would you believe both?”

“I would actually.”

It wasn’t a lie. Prompto had been bugging him about Ignis for _years_. During the time Ignis was away at university had Noct in a sour mood and the blond had noticed. And as they got closer, Prompto started teasing him about it, until finally he blatantly asked Noctis about his crush. A lot of pestering later, and here they were.

“So uh,” he cleared his throat, straightening so he could look down at his feet.

Ignis smiled at him as he picked up the pan, shaking it around in the heat. He dropped the vegetables onto a separate plate before putting the steaming food in front of Noctis.

“I would agree to a date,” Ignis told him, leaning against the opposite side of counter.

Perking up immediately, Noct’s lips quirked up. “Yeah?”

“If you eat your vegetables.”

“ _Ignis_.”

The advisor stretched his arm over to Noctis, grasping his chin lightly with his fingers. He hummed, smirking. “Try me,” he challenged, eyes sparkling with humor.

 _Oh_.

He was in trouble.


End file.
